Entre espinas
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] Confusión, vulnerabilidad, sangre envenenada y un aliento de servicio en el corazón. Shonen ai [secuela de Entre Tormentas]


**_N_** _otas:_ Estaba en el trabajo y se me ocurrió la continuación de este fic que no pude dejar ir. Shonen ai. _ManiAlba._

* * *

[ **M** anigoldo x **A** lbafica]

 **E** NTRE **E** SPINAS

—x—

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** nochecía cuando finalmente dejó de llover. El cielo sangraba, atenuando los nubarrones que fueron lo suficientemente ligeros para ser coloreados. En el aire se respiraba un fresco aire de humedad, y los árboles no dejaban de batirse en duelo con el viento enviando las hojas a los rincones de los templos.

Manigoldo cogió una sin total interés que llegó hasta sus pies, sin tener algo mejor qué hacer. En esos casos, excesivamente constantes, lo único que tenía para distraerse era jugar con las sencillas cosas que solía ignorar.

Observó la hoja brillante por la humedad, verde como el pino y lúcida como si la virtud de la plata la cubriera. En ella se apreciaba mejor la fragancia, de frío y cobijo, que eso le despertó una idea que había dejado vagar hasta perderse desde que llegó al Santuario.

Albafica ya debía haber llegado de eliminar a los espectros, y si no se entretuvo con el viejo o en el camino, podría estar en su templo. Darse una pasada sólo para asegurarse que llegó entero no parecía mala idea, no es que estuviera preocupado o algo que se le asemeje; la monotonía lo tenía hasta el borde, es todo. Y, Piscis con su retraimiento unificado a su personalidad, podrían ahuyentar la pesadez del aburrimiento que ya lo estaba hartando.

Aprovechó la ocasión para llevar consigo una excusa tangible, yendo a su habitación para realizar una ardua búsqueda y encontrar el hilo de tripa, sorprendiéndose que aún lo tuviera. Sinceramente al ofrecérsela a Albafica desconocía si todavía lo conservaba.

Motivado, ascendió al templo doce con la perfecta imagen deshilachada de quien sólo pasea para matar tiempo. No iba por la séptima casa cuando con cada paso nuevo, tuvo la impresión que el cuerpo se transformaba en peso plomo. Era el maldito clima, sin duda.

Al llegar, el aroma profundo de las rosas invadió sus fosas nasales, compensado por el ambiente que parecía esparcir su seductor poder por los alrededores. Estornudó, inconsciente, y se restregó la nariz para sumergirse en las entrañas del templo. Habían pisadas húmedas en la baldosa, señal suficiente que su guardián moraba dentro y que pudo comprobar al encontrarlo tumbado en el lecho con los párpados derrumbados. Aún tenía la armadura y la propia capa abandonada en un rincón de la habitación que parecía que todavía estaba empañada por la anterior lluvia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Dio un respingo al recibir esa pregunta cargada de cansancio y acento de reproche, del portador que todavía no se movía un centímetro de su lugar.

—¿Ya te atendiste? —fue su respuesta, atravesando la recámara y dejarse caer en una de las sillas cercanas a la ventana—. Por como Shion está alterado, imagino que no.

El suspiro forzado, que se desplazó a duras entre los dientes, se desprendió de los labios de Albafica. Se retiró la mano del rostro y se apoyó en la fuerza de los codos.

—¿Está enojado? —arrojó la pregunta apenas audible.

—¿Shion? Si lo está, no me importa. Tiende a enojarse por todo, es como una patada en el culo —Sonrió el santo, pero al verle el remordimiento quemarle la expresión a Piscis, corrigió—: No vi que su humor viniera por ti.

Negó sutilmente y unos mechones de su largo cabello le rozaron el hombro.

—Shion... —nombró Albafica, arrastrando el apelativo—. Le grité... Sólo estaba preocupado y yo... —Se mordió el labio, pensativo—. Supongo que tendré que disculparme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por tocarte? —interrumpió Manigoldo, curioso.

Asintió.

—Entonces, lo que sea que le hayas dicho, está justificado, Alba-chan. Tienes un corte en el brazo, suficiente para que el olor de tu sangre adormezca los sentidos. Shion aún es mocoso y no entiende eso.

—¿Y tú sí? —inquirió con una débil sonrisa, invitando al cuestionamiento.

—Estoy más del otro lado que de éste —Alzó la mano burlón—. Jugar con ella es mi hábito.

Piscis rodó los ojos y un silencio se abrió entre ellos. Sin embargo, aun tratando de salvar el naufragio de la conversación, para Albafica, aquellas palabras cargadas de significado le abrieron un nuevo arañazo de angustia. Así que por esa vez, tomó el camino de los cobardes y se quedó callado.

Resultó inevitable asociar el tema de muerte consigo mismo. Era todo lo contrario al concepto de vida y, curiosamente, tenía cierta compatibilidad con el hombre que tenía en frente. Él, por ejemplo, era la antítesis del sagrado pensamiento de una perseverancia humana de sobre salir ante las banalidades del destino. Era la semejanza de la sombra que desteñía la luz de las velas que ardían dentro de los corazones. También era portador del perecimiento, aun cuando residía dentro de un cascarón de forma frágil y mortal, tampoco podía huir de su tenebroso camino de santo. Por su caída en batalla no habría un hálito de culpa, habría más esperanzas de vida que él estaba destinado a quitar con sólo su presencia. Suponía que con eso, la consciencia dejaría de pesarle tanto por las espinas de recuerdos de personajes que ya no vagaban por esas tierras por su culpa.

Aún en su mente se paseaban las palabras del patriarca sobre aquel hombre que los dioses prodigaban su benevolencia: ¿Un ser capaz de sanar cualquier enfermedad...? ¿Era posible? Un miedo se instaló en su interior abrigando una luz tenue de esperanza que, quizás, tal vez..., ese hombre podría tratar su... sangre. ¿Existiría un perdón para él si tan sólo consideraba esa idea?

« _¿Lo estoy traicionando, maestro?_ », se preguntó con temor.

Ahuyentó cualquier signo de su mente, cuan se espanta una mosca. No, él era Piscis, el santo que llevaba con orgullo el legado de Lugonis.

Cerró los ojos, encerrándose en la oscuridad para alejarse de aquellas grietas que surcaban su promesa de sangre. Tenía la piel pálida, más de lo normal, tanto que se asemejaba a la superficie de una perla nácar. El cabello perdió lucidez por la humedad y las medias lunas que colgaban bajo sus párpados no eran suficientes para borrarle la belleza que por naturaleza portaba. Y repudiaba. Algunas oraciones acudieron a su boca para seguir la conversación, pero tras pensarlo se dio cuenta que carecían de sentido.

Por el lado del italiano, éste permaneció atento a los lentos movimientos de su colega, planteándose las preguntas de por qué no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Si se debía a un pensamiento curioso que aún rebuscaba en su memoria o era simplemente la esencia de Albafica de paralizar el aire y capturar toda atención.

Sea cual sea, no podía evitar que su mirada rehuyera a ese caballero y se concentrara en la prestancia en sus facciones y delicada lividez en su piel. Le agradaron también sus lisos cabellos; sus ojos serenos, impersonales y grises; el talle limpio del cuello donde traspasaba la lenta respiración y la manzana de Adán oscilaba con parsimonia; la clavícula expuesta y ver la dulce curva que daba el pensar que estaba hecha para besar...

—Teníamos razón —habló Albafica sacándolo de sus pensamientos de sopetón, mientras se incorporaba y se apartaba el cabello del rostro. Las palabras le marcaron la frente con arrugas proferidas para continuar—: Hay una estrella de la maldad despierta y está en la isla de los sanadores. El Patriarca acaba de confirmarlo.

—¿Te asignaron la misión? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja—. ¿En tu estado?

—¿Mi estado? —La curiosidad se acentuó en la interrogante que dio clara imagen de ofensa—. Yo estoy perfectamente.

—Un poco más y te conviertes en un muerto andante —replicó. Pese a su comentario, sólo lo hizo para aligerar el ambiente, con un suave retozón divertido.

Pensó que lo haría enojar como la última vez, sin embargo, pasó una pirueta que apuntó a otro ángulo. Los músculos de las comisuras de Piscis hicieron afán en moverse y sólo formaron una mueca tan siquiera cansina. Como si estuvieran paralizadas y se negaran a tomar forma. A cambio, éste le observó con aquel azul desteñido y dijo:

—No voy a discutir... —Dejó caer los párpados, y se echó la columna celeste de hebras a su espalda—. Es suficiente juego, Manigoldo, estoy cansado.

 _«Que lo admitas, dice demasiado»,_ pensó el aludido pero se reservó el comentario.

—Te traje esto —Le arrojó el utensilio, pillando desprevenido al santo que lo atrapó sin problemas. La pregunta se dibujó en el arco de sus cejas celestes, y se rió entre dientes señalándole el hombro herido—. Para que te cures esa cosa.

Al observar lo que le contenían las manos; primero la venda, luego el hilo, Albafica recordó y con gesto desganado terminó asintiendo.

—Gracias —creyó conveniente decir, dejando descansar los codos en las rodillas blindadas de oro—. Pero no puedo atenderme contigo aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Casi se echa a reír, soltando un bufido del mero indicio—. No me digas que temes que vea cómo te desnudas.

Una mirada peligrosa resbaló por el semblante de Piscis y Cáncer se limitó a encogerse de hombros, riéndose.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, Manigoldo. —Suspiró.

—Si supieras que no, Alba-chan. —le lanzó una sonrisa ígnea—. ¿Tienes vergüenza, acaso? —Se descruzó de piernas acomodándose mejor en la silla, sólo para subrayar su insinuación y dar en el blanco que deseaba; orgullo—. Si la tienes, entonces sólo dímelo y me voy.

Aferrándose a los deshilachados bordes de la paciencia, Albafica sintió cada palabra como una espiga. Ya tenía suficiente de ese día que lo privaban de discutir, si Manigoldo salía herido y, por primera vez deseó que fuera así, sería su asunto. Él ya advirtió lo suficiente.

No obstante, al primer intento de levantarse, una nube de vestido negro estalló en su visión. Supo que volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, y un calor que no venía precisamente de él lo arrulló como el canto de una madre.

Soltó un murmullo, y una punzada le penetró la sien. Tardó un segundo en volver en sí y al parpadear, la capa de Cáncer rodeaba su pecho, cuidando el brazo de su portador. Cuestión que para Manigoldo carecía de sentido, ya que que llevaba la armadura puesta.

A esa distancia, Albafica se dio cuenta que el rostro le descansó en el cuello del otro y apresó un ligero olor a sudor que provenía de la piel. Su calor pródigo rozó sus mejillas y por un momento se preguntó si así se sentían los abrazos. Tan íntimos y cálidos.

—¿Estás bien, Alba? —le preguntó Manigoldo contra su oreja, depositando cada letra en un susurro que le hizo apartarse de golpe.

El pecho se le calentó y sintió que hirvió su piel al punto de ruborizarla. La voz de ese italiano estremeció cada fibra límpida de su cuerpo, y no es que sus palabras fueron roncas o insinuantes. Habían sido suaves, tiernas, viniendo de lo más profundo de su pecho, perezosas y apenas formuladas, que se terminaron de juntar en el borde de su tímpano.

 _"¿Estás bien, Alba...?",_ la pregunta se repitió en su cabeza y lo sintió como una acariciado con esa sencilla conjetura. La necesidad de responderle se afianzó en su garganta, manteniéndose la mirada, con las palabras flotando alrededor de ellos y ninguno sabía cómo atraparlas.

—Sólo fue un... —¿Un qué? ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Todo era tan ofuscado que no tenía razón para explicar. Apretó los ojos alejando toda confusión y justificó—: Sólo perdí el equilibrio.

Un sonido gutural emergió de la garganta de Manigoldo, con intenciones de discutirle pero ninguno quiere hacerlo realmente. El día ya estaba bastante fatigado para estriarlo más.

Al despejarse, siguió sentado en la cama y Cáncer a sus pies como si fuera a prometerle votos que ellos no podían tan siquiera imaginar. Titubeó y sacudió la cabeza. Iba a reprenderle por tocarlo, por hacer lo mismo que Aries había hecho y, al pensarlo dos veces, advirtió que en realidad Manigoldo nunca lo tocó. No directamente.

La capa canceriana había sido la barrera que permitió que lo sostuviera los segundos que se desvaneció. El silencio los abrazó como una manta pesada y convirtió el aire en gelatina. Con un suspiro ligero, Manigoldo se levantó, llevándose consigo su abrigo que resbaló sobre él dejándole una esgrima de abandono y volvió a su lugar, brindándole el espacio para levantarse esta vez sin flaqueo.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Parpadeó, tratando de recibir la pregunta.

—Sí, por favor —Desvió la cabeza, llevándose uno de los largos cabellos detrás de la oreja con elegancia desenfadada. Él podía sentir algo que comenzó a amanecer en su expresión, y prefirió no acentuarse en ello.

Manigoldo le alcanzó el vaso, y sus dedos apenas se rozaron e ignoró su desatención a ese detalle. Con labios debidamente arqueados, bebió sin apuro. Dejando que el líquido traspasara su interior y ordenara su organismo.

En minutos, el temblor de los músculos faciales y los movimientos espasmódicos de todo su cuerpo se difuminaron, enviándole una señal de alivio.

—¿Quieres que te cubra en la misión? —Manigoldo con su rostro bonachón e infantil resplandecía de expectación cuando, con último gesto elocuente, hizo una pausa y ladeó los hombros destensándolos—. El viejo no tiene por qué enterarse.

Una sonrisa alegórica cubrió los labios de Piscis y negó con la cabeza en gesto solemne.

—Estoy en las condiciones para seguir con mi trabajo.

—Hablar contigo es igual que hacerlo con la pared —se quejó, alzando una ceja en énfasis—. Como sea, ¿te vas a curar o no? Al menos dígnate a hacer eso.

Recordando ese pequeñísimo detalle, Albafica se vio la venda con la sangre seca y se preguntó si a eso se debió su repentina caída. Lo cual era estúpido, él estaba acostumbrado a pelear con su propia sangre, a derramarla en barriles que perfumaban todo un ambiente. Un corte tan superficial como ese no podía ser el causante, quizás solo era cansancio.

Suspiró resignado, y dejando el vaso a un lado se puso de pie. Sin saber muy qué hacer o qué decir, las manos le vacilaron pero empezó a quitarse los pedazos de la armadura, descubriendo su limpio torso formado por largos años de entrenamientos. Pieza a pieza, la frescura del ambiente empezó a recorrerle y dio una respiración de alivio.

Libre de todo, sintiéndose que hubiese llevado en sus hombros una larga carga. Estudió mejor el corte que tenía en el brazo y notó que no era tan profundo como anunciaba la sangre, ni menos los mareos que lo acarreaban. Estaba algo débil y sólo necesitaba darle reposo a su cuerpo esa noche para emprender al día siguiente a la isla de los sanadores y atender a la prevención del Patriarca.

Fue haciendo su trabajo, sorprendiéndose de mantener una charla casual con Manigoldo mientras suturaba el corte. No le resultó incómodo el momento, y creyó que incluso ante su distancia, ese santo sabía cómo sacarle la suficiente plática, moviéndose con cuidado, como si tratara a un cachorro asustadizo que huye al menor intento de tacto.

Entendió que entre ellos se estaba tejiendo algo endeble y delicado. Algo que su compañero también podía percibir, en esa relación amistosa tan débil como la escarcha.

—¿Un crío de mierda por estos lares? —preguntaba Manigoldo, dejando caer la barbilla en las manos enlazadas sobre el respaldar de la silla. La había volteado y sentado ahorcajadas sobre ésta.

—Venía buscando nuestra ayuda. —dijo, ya acabando con su labor—. Al parecer hay espectros en la isla.

—¿Cuándo partes?

—Mañana —reveló ya sentándose nuevamente e inconscientemente agregó—: Debo ir a un lugar antes y luego iré al puerto.

Al notar su propia declaración, lo que conllevaba y las preguntas que despertaría, abrió los ojos en las más exquisitas de las sorpresas y disparó su mirada a Manigoldo quien la curiosidad ya daba forma a sus cejas alzadas. Repasó rápidamente su diálogo, y negó con la cabeza desviando la conversación. No quería intimar en los bordes de su pasado.

—¿Y no te han asignado una misión? —improvisó lo mejor que pudo y se sintió totalmente estúpido. Él no era persona de sacar conversación, y prefería que su silencio dijera el poco interés de entablar temas. Y eso era una mentira a sí mismo. A nadie le gustaba encadenarse a la soledad ni cerrarse en el silencio, y la costumbre volvía ese retorcido mundo más llevadero pero mucho más doloroso.

—Sí, debo ir a hacerle un encargo al viejo. Soy su chico mensajero —le contestó, aceptando la bifurcación del tema en tanto se levantaba de su lugar—. Saldré a media noche. —Observó la ventana y al ver la penumbra que ya invadía el cielo, suspiró con hartazgo rompiendo sus labios en una mueca—. Tch, como justo ahora, el tiempo se pasó rápido. —Hizo una rápida cuenta mental, luego le quitó importancia con un doblaje en los labios—. No importa, hacerme esperar es un don.

Albafica levantó un poco los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y eso captó nuevamente la atención de su compañero. En ese momento, pese a sus inseguridades y remordimientos, ese santo tenía en la mirada el cielo mismo, aquel del medio día que brillaba tanto que encandecía. Cerca de la pupila habitaba también un ápice de color crepuscular que no tenían pizca de maldad. Sus labios, entreabiertos, encendidos ante el frío que dan la alusión que son pétalos extendiéndose. Entonces habló, una suave melodía que hacía vibrar al aire y hacer bailar a las flores como si recitara poemas para enamorarlas:

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Manigoldo.

Un calor abrió alas en el pecho de Cáncer, que tardó un segundo en recomponerse para seguidamente guiñarle el ojo. Al diablo el decoro, eso nunca iría con él. Y admitía con todo el descaro que le encantaban las facciones de Piscis, apenas perceptibles en su rostro. Como una superficie lisa de cerámica que reluce ante los rayos de oro del sol. Le intrigaban sus serios labios que casi nunca sonreían y, cuando lo hacían, podría tener la certeza que una flor nueva en aquel jardín. Se preguntaba si podía hacerlo reír y resonar esa vibración por el cuerpo que tiene una enfermedad de muerte. Observarlo era inevitablemente pensar en la efímera y perfecta gracia; en la verdadera imagen que enamora a los bardos y enloquece a los poetas. La belleza que encendía los impulsos y las ansiedades de los pintores a atrapar aquellos rostros en un lienzo.

Sonrió ante ese torrente dentro de su cabeza, dispuesto a sepultarlo en lo más hondo, se despidió con la mano y deseó:

—Suerte en tu misión, nos vemos después —Emprendió los pasos a la salida, y deteniéndose recordando algo, agregó—: Antes que lo olvide —Le miró sobre el hombro para dar énfasis—… Por lo que pasó hoy, no te martirices. Quizás Shion sea jodidamente impulsivo, pero aún es un crío. Si crees conveniente disculparte, hazlo, sino deja que aprenda la lección.

Aligerando su expresión, Albafica afirmó las palabras con la cabeza.

—Que Athena te acompañe.

—A ti también, supongo.

—¿Supones? —Y la retórica conllevó una expresión ligera, borrando la sombra de pesar que le rodeaba.

—Nuestra diosa protege a los débiles —Se pavoneó en el umbral de la puerta—. Yo no me considero débil, y sé que tú tampoco. Tenemos legados que llevar, no lo dudes.

Y con esas palabras haciendo eco, como si resonaran al tacto del alma, se despidió del santo. Dejando al segundo con una sorpresa en el rostro.

 _"Legados..."_

Albafica se dejó caer en la cama y estrechó los ojos llamando la imagen de su maestro. Sí, él tenía con orgullo aquella sangre que todo lo perfumaba y no se arrepentía de hacerlo. Nació para llevar el escudo de Piscis en los cielos.

Antes del amanecer, visitaría la tumba de Lugonis y recordaría sus enseñanzas. Manigoldo tenía una extraña manera de moverse, incluso en las espinas venenosas, sabía jugar con ella y llegar hasta él.

Qué tipo más curioso.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Quizás tenga otra continuación, pero aún no lo sé. Tenía algo de tiempo que no escribía de éste par y me sentía extraña recordando sus personalidades.

Detalles sólo para recordar del gaiden de Albafica:

1- Su indecisión de si sanar o no su sangre.

2- Cuando parte a la misión se ve totalmente lúcido, a parte que es de día ya que más tarde, cuando va a visitar a Lugonis es de noche. Quizás visitó la tumba después de hablar con el Patri, pero por preferencia personal lo coloqué antes del amanecer para subrayar el estado que menciona Sage en su reunión.

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
